


Porn Star Extraordinare

by peachyoon



Series: Porn Star AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Porn Star Jackson, Porn With Plot, Riding, Teasing, playfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyoon/pseuds/peachyoon
Summary: Reader is JYP's newest breakout porn actress. She's shy and nervous about her first shoot but luckily Jackson is there to ease any doubts or fears she may have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> follow Reader on her adventures in porn! there will be more idols featured in this series so keep an eye out

As I stood outside of the large, daunting skyscraper I was starting to wonder why I had taken the job. I were fresh out of college with a degree, I had multiple job prospects and was nowhere near desperate for money. So why did I decide to take an offer to be a part of a major adult film company? Maybe I wanted the experience, maybe I needed a spark of interest in my life. Either way I was here and there was no going back.  


To the unsuspecting passerby the tower was just an average office building, but inside was home to the multinational adult film conglomerate JYP. The structure had no distinctive signs nor embellishments and was so plain I wasn’t even sure I was at the right location. But after double and triple checking the address, I was sure this was it. I took a deep breath, mustered up all of the courage I could, and stepped inside.  


I was greeted with a rush of cool air and the jarringly bright lights of the overhead fluorescence. The lobby looked like that of any plain office space with white tile flooring, glass panelling, and elevators that lead to the several other floors in the building. There was a small, friendly-looking middle aged woman a the front desk that I suspected was the receptionist. She eventually noticed me standing in the middle of the room looking like a deer in headlights and called out to me.  


“Um excuse me, Miss? Can I help you with anything?” Her smile was genuine and sincere and it eased my nerves slightly. I sheepishly shuffled towards the desk and smiled apologetically.  


“Ah yes, I’m sorry. Um, I’m here for the filming with Mr. Soo?” She nodded and typed a few things into the computer in front of her. She handed me a key card and pointed toward the elevators to our left.  


“You’re all ready! Just take the elevator up to the fifth floor, find room A16 and give this card to one of the staff and you should be good to go. Good luck up there!” She gave me a thumbs up and a wink as I walked away and I couldn’t help but blush.  


“Th-thank you,” I rushed towards the elevator and slammed on the button to the floors up, hoping no one would see the furious blush creeping up my neck and ears. The elevator dinged to signal it was here and I stepped inside, welcoming the less intimidating atmosphere and shitty music playing inside. I settled my breathing and tried to control my racing thoughts as best as I could in order to collect myself. As I was about to take the elevator up to the fifth floor, someone stuck their hand between the closing doors and forced them open. They stepped inside and went to press a button for their designated floor.  


“Sorry to interrupt, what floor were you going to?” The voice was deep, masculine, and pleasant. The sudden prompt for response jarred me from my thoughts and I raised my head to look for the person speaking to me. I found deep brown eyes staring back at me, waiting for my answer. My eyes traveled up and down the man’s figure, noting his muscular thighs and arms, full lips, and strong jawline. My heart began to pound and my pulse began to quicken as I took in more of the appearance of the man standing in front of me.  


“Excuse me, Miss? Your floor?” He quirked an eyebrow at me, no doubt wondering why it was taking me so long to answer. I snapped out of the trance I seemed to be in and responded all too enthusiastically.  


“Fifth! Ah.. fifth floor, thank you,” I know I looked and sounded all too nervous and his dominating presence wasn’t helping me. It’s not everyday that I’m alone in an elevator with a gorgeous man.  


“What a coincidence, that’s where I’m headed. You seem a little out of place, are you new here?” His smile had a hint of playfulness to it, I liked it. I wanted to see more of it.  


“Aish.. is it that obvious I’m new?” I smiled sheepishly, fiddling with the card I was holding to keep my hands busy.  


“You could say that. I’m Jackson, by the way, fencing champion, born entertainer, and porn star extraordinaire,” He gave me a cocky grin followed by a deep bow, which I couldn’t help giggling at. The atmosphere of the ascending elevator relaxed as I was no longer so tightly wound.  


“I’m ____, it’s nice to meet you Jackson,” I extended my hand for a handshake but he took my hand in his and planted a soft kiss on my ring finger. I jolted slightly at the feeling of his soft lips grazing my skin but I did not attempt to retract my hand. He chuckled at my reaction, knowing the affect he had on me from the minimal contact. The elevator dinged and I couldn’t help but be disappointed that our little visit would come to an end. Jackson was pleasant and attentive, never letting his attention stray from our conversation. He seemed to love cracking random jokes, especially to lighten the mood. Our small exchange was just a taste of him and I wanted more.  


“Well this is our stop. It was a pleasure talking to you, Miss ____. I hope we get to work together someday soon,” He gave me a beaming smile and walked out of the elevator down the hall to his destination and I was left standing alone in the middle of the hallway. Once I was sure he was gone I collapsed against the wall and groaned. Oh my God. He was so gorgeous. And funny. Who let him go around looking like that and didn’t want to drop to their knees for him?  


Once I collected myself, I began my search for the set that I was supposed to be filming on. After about twenty minutes of roaming the halls that seemed to stretch forever, I was finally able to find A16. It was a medium sized room from what I could tell, there were curtains on the walls that were drawn closed to ensure some privacy for the actors. I tentatively pulled the heavy glass door open and peeked inside. There was one set situated in the middle of the room which appeared to be a living space with a couch and coffee table and a few chairs, beside the set there were multiple lights and cameras along with their respective operators. The sheer amount of people in the room shocked me. Besides the cameramen and the director there were multiple assistants, makeup artists, hair stylists, and various others placed around the set. Was I really going to have to have sex with this many people watching me? It was a daunting thought to say the least, but I was quickly pulled from my thoughts as a PA began hurriedly questioning me.  


“Miss, are you here as an actor? Miss?” She seemed to be getting impatient by my inability to process what was happening and eventually found the card I was still gripping in my left hand. “Well if it isn’t our breakout star. Hurry to wardrobe then get your hair and makeup done, we’re on a tight schedule and you were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago,” She shoved me in the direction of the makeup artist’s chair when someone put their hand on her shoulder and stopped her.  


“Mina, there’s no need to rush. There were problems with the lights and the crew has to find out what’s wrong with them, the director is in a good mood today and besides, the day is young and we’ve got time. It’ll be okay,” When I turned I was surprised to see it was Jackson, as handsome as ever, attempting to calm the frazzled assistant. He smoothed down some of her hair that had gotten messy and spoke to her with a soft, soothing tone. “I’ll take care of her, I’ll get her to hair and makeup so you can go grab lunch. Don’t worry, I’ll handle it,” He gave her a reassuring smile and she sighed.  


“Fine. Just make sure she’s finished within the hour, I don’t need to get chewed out by the director again for taking too long. Oh, and the expression is ‘the night is young,’ idiot,” She let out a small chuckle and finally seemed to relieve some tension. She thanked him and began walking towards the door to find the craft service table but not without turning and giving him one last retort. “You fuck this up for me and you’re dead Wang, don’t try me,” She strode out of the room cackling to herself and left Jackson and I to our own devices. He eventually turned and broke the silence between us.  


“So we meet again, Miss ___. And on a set, by chance. What could that possibly mean?” He gave me a cheeky grin and rocked back and forth on his heels, awaiting my response. Then it hit me.  


“You.. are my costar.. you’re playing the role of best friend’s brother,” I spoke slowly, the gears turning in my head and putting everything together.  


“Yep! I’m the lucky guy that gets to be your right hand man. I’m open to any and all requests and will please you however I can,” He gave me a little wink, his eyes shining with mischief. I blushed a little at his bold request but I nodded and smiled.  


“I’m looking forward to working with you, Jackson. I’m glad that you’ll be the one who introduces me to all this,” I gestured towards our surroundings, the set, the crew. His face softened for a moment and he appeared to be genuinely touched.  


“Awe, babygirl you haven’t seen anything yet. I don’t like to brag but I’m one of the best in the business. Actually, no. That’s a lie, I love to brag. My skills are unparalleled, you won’t regret putting your faith in me,” He puffed his chest out a little and spoke with a little bit more bravado.  


“Not so fast, I never said I put my faith in you. I’ll have to take you for a ride before I can decide,” His cockiness fueled my own and I was almost surprised at boldness of my statement. He looked taken aback for second before he started chuckling.  


“Alright, fair enough. I’ll let you take a ride on one condition,” He gave me a challenging look, waiting for me to return to my usual flustered state.  


“And that condition is, Mr. Wang?” I couldn’t resist using his surname after Mina teased him with it.  


“Aish, not you too. I’m just Jackson, no need to call me that. But my condition is that you get into hair and makeup before Mina kills me,” He took me by the hand and lead me toward the makeup chair.  


“Finally. What took you so long to get here?” The makeup artist seemed to be at the end of her rope but I really couldn’t blame her, Jackson and I took our sweet time getting to her.  


“Don’t blame her, Hyejin. I held her up, you know me and my big mouth,” He gave her an apologetic smile and seated himself on a free space on the makeup table.  


“Of course it was you. Did you talk her ears off yet?” She gave him a knowing look and began searching for something in her large collection of makeup.  


“I’ll have you know I didn’t. She, unlike the rest of you, enjoys my company. Don’t you, ___?” He gave me puppy dog eyes and batted his lashes at me, just so I’d be on his side.  


“I don’t know about that, you sure do like to run that mouth a little too much,” I nearly burst out laughing at his mock expression of hurt and shock. “Mm but at least your mouth is pretty,” I decided to tease him a little bit, the playful atmosphere keeping things fun and lighthearted.  


“You just wait till you see what this mouth can do,” He wiggled his eyebrows in my direction, trying to get a reaction out of me.  


“Watch yourself Jackson, wait until the cameras are rolling. I still have to finish her makeup and send her to the hair stylists,” Hyejin warned him as a blush began to once again crawl up my neck.  


“Okay fine, I’ll stop. You never let me have any fun,” He pouted at his fun being spoiled but stuck his tongue out at her when she turned her back. Jackson hopped off the table once she announced that she was finished.  


“Alright girly, you’re good to go. Just head toward the hair stylists over there and they’ll help you. Good luck with this one,” She punched him in the arm and smirked as he passed by.  


“I will, thank you Hyejin. Don’t worry, I can handle him,” I waved to her as we walked together to the hairstylists. “So, do you know the names of all the crew here? And are you always this friendly with them?”  


“Well, I try to learn all of their names and get to know them, it’s the least I can do. They work countless hours to make us look good, operate our lights and cameras, ensure production goes smoothly. All I have to do is show up and get hard, that’s half my job,” He said his last sentence jokingly but I knew he was being sincere. I was about to respond when he motioned toward the hairstylists. “Hey princess, they’re waiting for you,” I went over and greeted the stylists and they played with my hair for about ten minutes, settling on just spraying my hair with some product and mussing it up a bit because apparently Jackson was going to mess it up anyway. They eventually let me go after a little bit of poking and prodding and I was sent to wardrobe where they just shoved me in a skirt and blouse for ‘ease of access.’ After I was finished I went to search for Jackson. I found him discussing with the directors and a girl who, from what I could tell was the other actress, what direction he wanted to go with in the scene.  


“We were just talking about you, ____. These are the directors Mr. Soo and Mr. Hong and this is Hana, our other leading lady,” He greeted me warmly and introduced me to the directors and other costar. They all acknowledged me then continued their discussion about the scene. The scene was to open on Hana and I discussing their plans for their night when Jackson would come in and interrupt us. There was to be an unseen tension between Jackson’s character and my own that would be played on after Hana left due to other errands she had to run. Jackson and I would be left alone and we would flirt until we confessed to one another our mutual feelings of attraction and we’d go from there. There wasn’t much of a script so we’d just go with what we felt was right.  


“We’re going to start soon. Are you ready? Are you sure about this?” Jackson pulled me aside and took my hands in his, making sure this is what I wanted to do. He searched my eyes for any sort of hesitation or discomfort but I knew he wouldn’t find any.  


“I’m sure about this, there’s no need to worry about me. I’m ready,” I smiled reassuringly and gave him a little thumbs up. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”  


“That’s my girl,” He grinned at me then turned and clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. So everybody, as you may or may not know today is ____’s first shoot and I know we all want to make this a fun and pleasant experience for her so please go easy on her. We don’t want to scare her off too soon, although that’ll come in later,” There was a collective chuckle from the staff and Jackson just smiled as the energy in the room begin to buzz. “In the words of our lovely leading lady, let’s get this show in the road,” The crew split up into their respective teams, the assistants went to grab waters and towels for later, and the directors took their spot in the middle of the chaos.  


As I sat on the couch next to Hana waiting for the director to call action, I had to admit I was a little nervous. How were all these people going to react? What if I couldn’t cum? What if I couldn’t get him to cum? I didn’t have much time to worry though as the director began calling out directions for the camera crew, and eventually to Hana and I.  


“3.. 2.. 1.. Action!”  


And so it began.  


“So what did you want to do tonight? We could stay in, watch Netflix and order takeout. Or, we could go and buy a bunch of shitty alcohol and get shitfaced, we all know how well things turn out when you get drunk,” Hana chuckled and gave me a teasing smile.  


“Hey, it could’ve been worse than falling down three flights of stairs and ordering $300 worth of Taco Bell. I’m just that classy,” I smirked at her but burst out laughing at the incredulous look on her face.  


“Mhm, very classy. So classy that you nearly started panting every time my brother was even remotely near you the entire night,” She shot a knowing look towards me and I shushed her and began to feel my cheeks tinge pink.  


“Your brother is upstairs, he could hear you! But I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t even know your brother was at that party,” I looked off into the distance and shuffled a little awkwardly in my seat.  


“Pfft let him hear. Didn’t know he was there? Didn’t know my ass! Your eyes would glaze over if someone even mentioned him. You really want him that badly?” She stared at me, waiting for my response.  


“I-I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” I gave her a beat around the bush answer and refused to meet her eyes.  


“I knew it! You want totally want to fu-” Hana was cut off by her phone ringing. “Sorry it’s my mom, I have to answer this,” She answered the call and greeted the person on the other line. “Hey Mom. No, I’m basically free. Why? Do I really have to? Fine. Okay, love you too, bye.” I looked at her expectantly, wondering what the call entailed. “Well it’s your lucky day. My mom needs me to run some errands so you’ll be home alone with him.” She waggled her eyebrows at me and I slapped her shoulder.  


“Stop it! He.. wouldn’t want me anyway,” I looked down at my lap and fiddled with a loose thread on my skirt.  


“Bullshit. I see the way he looks at you when you’re not paying attention. Make a move on him, I’m sure he’d gladly say yes,” Hana shrugged on a jacket and began walking out of frame. “Well sweetie I gotta go, see you later! Just try not to stain the couch, cum is hard to clean up. Trust me, I know from personal experience,” I threw a pillow that was on the couch in her direction.  


“Shut up, you’re gross! Now go, your mom needs you,” I laughed a little as she ducked to avoid the pillow and waved her goodbye.  


“Yeah yeah I’m going. You crazy kids have fun!” She shouted as she slammed the door behind her, cackling as I threw another pillow at the door. Now I was alone in the living room, waiting for Jackson to enter the scene.  


“She left? Where did my sister go?” Jackson’s voice startled me as I turned to see his approaching figure.  


“Your mom called and asked her to run some errands, I think. It’s just us here aha..” I trailed off and smiled apologetically. He took a seat next to me on the couch and made himself comfortable.  


“Well you’re more fun than my sister, to say the least. What’s on?” He gave me a toothy grin and gestured towards the TV.  


“We never found anything we wanted to watch. Do you wanna find something?” I briefly searched for the remote and handed it to him. He leisurely clicked through the channels then settled on some romantic comedy that I wasn’t really interested in. I decided to watch him instead, the furrow of his brow, the twitch of his smile, the sparkle in his eyes. Then my gaze drifted lower to his chest that was showcased by the tight t-shirt he was wearing, along with his muscular arms that flexed with every movement. My thoughts began to shift to what his arms would look like on either side of my head as he fucked me when his voice jarred me from my fantasies.  


“You find something you like?” He smirked at me from his side of the couch, knowing full well I was gawking at him.  


“And if I did?” I decided to be bold and play along, giving him a challenging look.  


“Well, you’d have to come take it for yourself,” His eyes flickered down towards my breasts, then my thighs and settled there for a moment. He bit his lip and lifted his gaze to look me in the eyes. I picked off myself of the couch and strode over to where he was seated, all while he was watching me like a hawk. When I reached him I placed both of my knees on either side of his thighs and settled myself in his lap. I placed my hands on both of his shoulders and leaned in close to him.  


“This is me taking it,” I closed the gap between us and smashed my lips against his. His lips were soft, and tasted of mint. He immediately began kissing me back, his tongue running across my bottom lip to allow him access. I opened my mouth with a low moan, relishing in the feeling of his tongue against mine. His large hands began roughly running over my body, grabbing my hips and eventually settling on my ass. I began to grind myself down onto his lap, feeling his hard cock straining against his jeans. Our mouths began a dance of give and take, letting lips and tongues and teeth clash without regard for beauty or aesthetics. He was the first to pull away, panting, with swollen lips and sultry eyes.  


“Take off your clothes, now. I need to see you, all of you,” His words were laced with urgency and need, almost begging me. He helped me unbutton my blouse and pull off my skirt which left me in my matching lingerie that I had picked out just for this occasion. “You’re more beautiful than I could’ve even imagined,” He breathed as he laid me down on the couch beneath him. I moaned softly as he placed hot kisses down my neck and throat, sucking hard in a few places to ensure that he left his mark. Once he reached the tops of my breasts he undid my bra then returned to my lips, softly nipping at the flesh and grinning when I whimpered at an especially hard bite. He kissed back down my stomach, leaving the searing hot imprint of his lips on my skin. He stopped at the waistband of my panties, running his fingers along the hem making me shiver.  


“Don’t tease me, please. I’ve been waiting so long for this,” I panted through moans as he licked and sucked the flesh of my thighs.  


“Be patient princess, it’ll all come with time,” He placed one warm, wet kiss on my covered pussy and I twitched and sighed happily at the slight contact. He chuckled at my responsiveness and began to rub me through my panties while he played with my breasts. “You’re already this wet? I must be pretty good,” He looked up at me to watch my facial expressions and simply laughed when I smacked him slightly on the head. “Now, now be nice or I may not give you what you want,” I closed my eyes again, losing myself in the sensation of his lips and tongue. After he felt I was wet enough, he hooked his fingers into my panties and pulled them off of me. Now I was completely bare to him, naked and vulnerable. He steadily stared down at my open legs so I closed them and I looked away, blushing.  


“It’s not polite to stare, you know,” I huffed a little but he just smirked at me as he settled back down in his place between my legs.  


“Maybe I’m not trying to be polite,” He replied cockily, his fingers trailing down toward my wet core. I was going to retort when he began to leave featherlight kisses on my inner thighs, making me gasp and shudder, adjusting to the new sensation. He kissed my lower lips, the apex of my thighs, but avoided the one place I wanted him most. Eventually he placed one long, slow lick across my slit and I let out a high pitched moan, relieved that he was finally where I wanted him. He moved to focus on my clit and took the sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips, causing me to moan especially loud and take a harsh grip of his hair between my fingers. He slipped one finger into my heat and then another, scissoring the two to prepare me for what was to come. His tongue continued to lave at my clit and I could feel myself getting close, more than ready to cum. “You gonna cum baby? I can feel you tightening around my fingers. Go ahead. Cum. Show me how good I make you feel,” Jackson pumped his fingers in and out of with a sense of urgency, the desire to make me cum becoming his sole priority. I came with a string of curses and broken moans, my legs closing on his head and squeezing as the indescribable pleasure of my orgasm washed over me. He tapped the outside of my thigh to signal me to unclench my legs.  


“Oh, ah, sorry,” I shyly opened my legs once more and he sat up to take a good look at me. I was naked and breathless, my hair no doubt a mess and my body had already began to tire after one single release. “If you make me cum like that again I won’t be able to let you go next time,” I smiled, albeit a bit weakly.  


“Good thing I don’t want you to let me go,” He replied smoothly, leaning over me with one arm braced on the arm of the couch. I couldn’t help but admire his beauty even in this moment. His hair was disheveled from my hands constantly gripping it, his pupils were dilated, his breathing unsteady, his lips were swollen and shone with the evidence of my release. I didn’t think that anyone else could look this beautiful while still looking like an utter mess. I captured his lips once again, easing my tongue into his mouth and tasting as much of him as I could. He made a sound of surprise but began moving his lips against my own, soft and fluid and wonderful. This time I was the first to pull away when I sat up and tugged on the hem of his t-shirt.  


“Take this off, you’re wearing too many clothes,” He helped me pull his shirt over his head and I couldn’t help but stare. His chest was smooth and broad and thickly muscled. His abs contracted with each heavy labored breath. His entire body was flawless, not a blemish to be seen. I wanted to leave bite marks on his pretty skin, leave scratch marks down his back and arms. I wanted to leave hickeys down his neck and down his stomach. I wanted to ruin him. I wanted to see him writhe and moan and lose himself in pleasure that I had given him. I hurriedly reached for the buckle of his jeans and busied myself with trying to undo it with unsteady fingers.  


“Easy there, princess. Someone’s a little eager,” He chuckled at my enthusiasm, but helped me undo his belt and slid his jeans down his thighs. He now stood in all his glory in just a pair of tight black Calvins that hugged him in all the right places. I licked my lips at the sight of his bulge that strained against his boxers.  


“Well can you blame me when you look this good?” I pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, looking into his eyes and giving him my sultriest look.  


“I know I’m pretty sexy, I guess I can-” His remark was cut off by a soft moan as I leaned down and placed a small kiss on the head of his clothed cock. He let out a groan as I left quick open mouthed kisses down his neck while reaching my hand into his briefs to stroke him. Precum pooled around the top of his cock and helped the palm of my hand slide up and down his length. I tugged on the waistband of his briefs to tell him I needed them off and he pulled them down over his knees. His cock was worth the wait, it was the perfect length and thickness, sure to bring a delicious stretch. I trailed my tongue down his length and traced a vein on the underside of his cock. I returned my attention to his tip and took it in my mouth.  


“Fuck,” He groaned out as I finally sank my mouth on his cock. I took as much of him as I could into my mouth and stroked what I couldn't. He groaned above me, tangling his fingers in my hair and began gently thrusting into my mouth. I allowed him to fuck my throat and he gasped, fisting his fingers in my hair and forcing himself even further into my throat.  


“F-fuck, you're way better at this than you have any right to be,” He spoke between moans and gasps and heavy pants. I looked up at him and lifted my mouth off his cock.  


“I know,” I grinned up at him and took him in my mouth once more, sucking and licking my way down. He continued to thrust into my throat until he suddenly told me to stop.  


“Why’d you make me to stop?” I pouted as he pulled his cock from my mouth.  


“If you keep doing that I’m going to cum and I haven't even fucked you yet,” He sat up and watched me with a hungry look in his eyes. He pulled me to him and smashed his lips against mine, claiming my mouth as his and stealing the breath from my lungs. He bit down on my lip once again before pulling away, smirking at my dazed expression. He lowered me down onto the sofa, not before sucking a few hickies onto my throat. I laid there, breathless and blinded by lust as he loomed over me, watching my reactions. I eventually grew impatient by his stalling.  


“Are you gonna fuck me or not?” I looked up at him with a defiant look in my eye but that defiance quickly fizzled out. Jackson grabbed my hips and flipped me over onto my stomach, leaving me vulnerable to him.  


“You're dripping princess ” He took the head of his cock and rubbed it between my lips, across my clit, and just barely dipped himself inside. He suddenly leaned down close to my ear, his cock still between my legs. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you, tell me how much you need it. I need you to beg for it,” His breath was hot against my ear, making me shiver and gasp. When I didn't respond immediately he gripped my hair at the base of my skull and pulled me towards him. “Didn’t you hear me? I told you to beg,” He punctuated his sentence by harshly tightening his grip on my hair and continued to slide the head of his cock against my slit.  


“P-please I need you, I need your thick cock inside me. I need you to fuck me, make me scream,” I was nearly sobbing at this point, I would've said anything or done anything to get him to fuck me. His hips stilled as well as his cock and he smiled.  


“Now that wasn't so hard was it?” I moaned loudly as he slowly eased himself inside me. He let out a low groan as he fully seated himself in my wet heat. I welcomed the delicious stretch and fullness that accompanied him. “God you feel so good wrapped around my cock,” He began a steady pace, thrusting himself deep and hard into my pussy. As my moans and gasps of pleasure came quicker and higher in volume, Jackson reached his hand around my body and began to rub my clit in time with his thrusts. All of the sensations began to be too much for me to handle and I could feel myself about to cum for the second time. I could feel his cock throb and pulse and inside me and it only added to my pleasure. He took hold of my hair once again and held my hand against his shoulder. “I can feel you clenching around my cock, I know you want to cum. Do it, do it for me,” He urged me on, quickening his pace and depth of his thrusts. His cock rubbed against a sensitive spot inside me which triggered my release, one much more powerful than the last. I came with a silent scream as waves upon waves of endorphins flooded my system and shuddered as Jackson fucked me through it.  


“Fuck, oh my god, holy shit,” I groaned out, unable to form any intelligible sentence besides a string of expletives.  


My legs eventually gave out and buckled beneath me, causing me to collapse on top of the couch, breathing heavily and absolutely drained from the intense shockwaves of pleasure that coursed through me. He pulled himself out of me, causing me to whimper at the sudden loss. But as soon as I caught my breath, Jackson was leaning over me, moving my hair sweat-slicked hair from my face.  


“That was good, wasn’t it babygirl?” He cooed, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I simply nodded, unable to form coherent sentences or thoughts. “Well I’m not finished with you yet,” He lifted my weak body from my spot on the couch and pulled me on top of him. “It’s time for that ride I promised you,” He licked his lips and gazed up at me with a mischievous look in his eyes. I shakily lifted myself up to settle on his cock, my legs wobbling as I did so. He helped me guide his cock to my core, still sensitive from my previous two mind blowing orgasms. I hissed when the tip of his cock touched my overstimulated clit. “Come on sweetheart, you can do it. I believe in you,” He teased, placing his hands on my hips as I sank down onto his hard length. He muscles visibly tensed as my warm, wet heat surrounded him once more, trying to hold himself together. It suddenly dawned on me that Jackson hadn’t cum yet, which gave me a sense of renewed vigor to make this man cum so hard he couldn’t remember his own name. I braced my hands against his chest and began to bounce up and down his cock, determined to draw his orgasm out from him. He leaned his head back and groaned, loud and low, as I fucked myself fervently on his throbbing length. I leaned down and took lips between my own and captured him in a fiery kiss. He ran his hands up my body, giving my breasts a soft squeeze and gazed up at me with hooded lids, losing himself in the feeling of my pussy tightening around him.  


“That’s my girl, I knew you could do it,” He smirked up at me, giving my ass a hard slap as I rode him. I squealed in pleasure and he gave me a lascivious smile. “We’ll have to revisit that sometime,” His hand trailed from my ass to my clit, leisurely rubbing my tender flesh. “But first, I want you to cum one more time. How does that sound, princess? You got one more in you?” His fingers expertly worked my clit, trying to pull my last orgasm from me whether I was ready or not. I raked my nails down his chest as I rode him, leaving angry red scratch marks in their wake. He groaned through clenched teeth. “Be careful babygirl, fuck,” I simply fucked myself down harder on him, chasing both of our orgasms that were on the horizon.  


“Make me,” I smirked at him as he moaned especially loud when I slowly ground myself down on him, hard. Jackson sat up and wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me close to his body.  


“Babygirl I’m gonna cum, holy shit. Let me feel you cum one more time, please,” He breathed into my ear and made me shudder from the sheer need contained within his voice. He fucked back into me, meeting me thrust for thrust. I felt myself begin to ascend to my orgasm, tears pricking my eyes from the pleasure after two previous climaxes. “Yes baby, that’s it. Make me proud,” I rode him as hard and fast as I could, gripping his arms and leaving biting finger marks into his skin. I leaned down for one last quick kiss before our release, clumsily moving my lips against his as I felt his thrusts get sloppier. Jackson came with a strangled moan, his cock pulsing and releasing his cum deep inside me. I stilled above him as the feeling of his release triggered my own, my pussy clenching tight around him and spasming as I came. My screams of pleasure echoed off the walls as the sensations of a third, powerful orgasm wracked my body. I collapsed on top of him, slicked with sweat and my face streaked with my makeup and post-orgasm tears. Jackson’s hair was an absolute wreck and his lips were swollen and red. But I reveled in the evidence of our sex, the hickeys and the bite marks and the scratches. They showed me it was real. We both stayed like that for several moments before we both caught our breaths. He reached up and stroked my back gingerly and chuckled quietly.  


“You did great, princess. I hope I wasn’t too hard on you,” He wrapped his arms around me despite our mess and spoke to me softly.  


“Mm was good. I’m tired,” I mumbled under my breath, exhaustion and contentment settling deep in my bones.  


“You can rest now, don’t worry,” He placed a small kiss on the top of my head and let his eyelids close. Not too long after that the director called cut and the crew began preparing the footage to be taken to editing while the production assistants busied themselves with clean up and random grunt work. A few of them tried to rouse Jackson and I from our position on the couch but we both waved them off. I slumped my head against his shoulder and got comfy against his chest. “Hey, you good?” I felt the rumble of his chest as he chuckled.  


“I’m fine, just tired. You?” I turned my head so I could face him and watched as he ran his hand through his hair.  


“I’m good. Great, actually. That was some of the best sex I’ve had in awhile, on and offscreen,” He smiled at me and gave me a little peck on the lips. “Alright we gotta get you cleaned up, come on,” He picked my weak figure from the couch and tried to get me to walk but I whined in protest.  


“I’m tired, don’t make me,” I nestled myself further in his chest and he just laughed at my childish reaction.  


“Oh ____, you’ve got so much to learn. But fine, just this once,” He carried me naked to a little bench beside the set and asked an assistant for robes for him and I, thanked her and turned his attention back to me. “So, how amazing was it? How amazing was I?” He took a seat beside me and blinked at me until I answered.  


“Where do I even start.. I don’t think I’ve ever cum harder in my life,” I confessed, my ears taking on a tinge of pink. He smiled and pulled me back to his chest.  


“Well I’m glad I could make you cum so hard, and so many times. I think you have one of my favorite orgasm faces,” He looked pensive for a moment but gasped in mock pain as I hit him lightly on the arm. “I’m just telling the truth,” I sheepishly thanked him and tucked my hair behind my ear. A few minutes had passed and the assistant came back and gave us the robes along with clothes to change into. After I had cleaned off and changed clothes, I went to search for Jackson once more. I found him by the exit, chatting with one of the directors. He excused himself when he saw me approaching and came over to talk to me. “Hey,”  


“Hey,” I almost couldn’t look him in the eye after all that had happened. He took my chin in his fingers and made me look into his eyes.  


“You shouldn’t do that so much, you have beautiful eyes,” He smiled softly at me.  


“Ah.. I’ll try not to,” I shifted my gaze to his big, beautiful brown eyes and I couldn’t help but smile back at him.  


“I’d love to stay and chat more with you but I have to go. My mother is expecting me for dinner and I can’t be late. If you ever want to work together again, give me a call,” He shoved a piece of paper into my hand and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried to catch the elevators down. After he left I examined the paper he had given me and smiled.  


_Jackson Wang. Fencing champion, born entertainer, and porn star extraordinaire. 912-893-4598. ___

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter if you want to sin together! @peachyunwoo


End file.
